As Long as We Both Shall Live
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: Charles and Elsie reminiscing of their own special day whilst in the church. Contains Series 3 spoilers.


**I know I have other fics to write and so much to do in reality, but I think that can all be put aside for a bit whilst everyone flails at the cuteness that was Chelsie in the church in episode 1.**

**Contains spoilers obviously, enjoy.**

The sun had shone a happy glow on the village, the bunting fluttering slightly in the gentle breeze, the streets cleared for the arrival of the bride, they'd waited 18 years for this day and he'd waited 28 years to see her finally happy.

He'd seen her descend that stairs, a vision of angelic beauty in her white gown, she'd asked him if she'd do and he managed what few words he could as he stood speechless. The girl, once able to sit on his shoulders to reach things off high shelves, now about to get married – it was just as hard for him to let her go as it was for Robert.  
He'd made his way down to the church with a few of his colleagues, the lucky few able to attend the most anticipated wedding they could remember. There was a lively buzz inside the church, everyone in their finery, a nervous groom at the front and the bride not too far away. But as beautiful as it all was, there was a vision of loveliness more distracting than any which caught his eye.

She sat in a pew by herself, fiddling with her hair. She wore her usual black dress, coat and hat, no time to change into something more special, he had no doubt she could challenge any of the ladies in the room with _her_ beauty, she did so even in her housekeepers dress.

As he approached her she turned and her genuine smile to see him warmed his heart like nothing else.

"You made it! I saved you a seat"

"So I see"

He moved to sit beside her, sitting far closer than he would usually but today, no one would be watching them and he felt it they were far too distant when around others. He noticed Miss O'Brien take a seat behind them so continued with typical 'colleague chatter.'

"This is a proud day Mrs Hughes" his heart swelling with anticipation.

_"I don't know if I'm proud, but I'm very glad you're happy, Mr. Carson." She looked away smiling, but he gazed at her fondly, she'd never been Lady Mary's biggest fan but she was clearly happy for the girl to be marrying at last._

_As the post mistress sat behind them, engaging Miss O'Brien in conversation, she took the opportunity to talk to him properly. _

"You know, I was worried you'd be late."

"Elsie, you know I'd never miss this."

"I do" she laughed slightly, he however was basking in the two words she'd said, not too long ago had those words been spoken from her own lips – at their wedding.

"What is it?"

He had not noticed he was staring at her, he often found himself doing it but she never understood why, as usual he spied a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Just thinking of the last time you said those words" he carefully slid his hand over hers resting on her knee.

She looked straight into his eyes, mirroring his look of love whispering "our wedding."

They both tried to contain their grins but it was too hard, the memories of that perfect day washed over them.

Their situation was not ideal, they preached about propriety and rules yet lead a secret married life behind closed doors, but who was to stop love when it was at its fullest?

"Six years, and it still feels like yesterday." Her eyes had misted over slightly; overwhelmed by love and memories, just as they had done the day she walked down the aisle for him.

_They had taken the week off, in mid-season they wouldn't be missed, they'd gone to St. Anne's on separate trains, she met by her sister and he by her brother in law. They spent the night apart before he was sitting at the front of the church in his Sunday best, trembling slightly in anticipation. His soon to be brother in law sat to his right offering him words of reassurance and a pat on the shoulder as they were told to stand.  
He had not known what she would wear but he had never expected what he saw. Her sister and niece entered first wearing smart blue frocks but behind them she followed with the sun shining behind her like a halo around her body. Eleanor had made her a wedding gown of pure white, modestly cut to her shapely figure ending just at her ankles, decorated with a simple lace bodice, with a veil to match - it was simple, yet it was stunning.  
There were tears in their eyes as they met; he lifted the veil from her face to be reunited with the sparkling blue eyes of the wonderful woman he chose to spend his life with.  
Their vows were personally written, full of their love for each other, neither getting through without shedding a tear, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, whilst her Scottish lilt caressed his ears.  
The service was short but perfect, they didn't do fuss, all they wanted was to express their undying love and be finally joined together.  
And when they were finally pronounced man and wife, she threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off her feet to share their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Carson._

_They spent the week in each other's arms, barely leaving their modest room at the inn, as if they were young newlyweds, throwing routine aside for 5 days of sheer bliss, no early mornings, no work, and no staff – just each other._

_They'd returned to Yorkshire where he reluctantly had to leave her as he returned to London, before he left he'd given her a simple gold chain of which to put her wedding band on – she'd worn in every hour of every day since._

He knew she was wearing it now, he could just see a hint of gold beneath the collar of her dress, just as his was safely tucked under his shirt. She moved her right hand to rest over her heart wear the ring laid,

"I love you, more with everyday"

He felt tears pricking his eyes but before he could reply the wedding march began and the doors opened. They stood as all eyes watched the bride as she walked gracefully down the aisle, beaming incandescently. He leaned down whispering;

"And I you my darling." His hand found hers; they shared a look as they spoke simultaneously.

"As long as we both shall live."

**So there you go, I feel we need a bit of fluff before Phyllis destroys our emotions on Sunday, I try to hold onto this memory but it's floating away :(**

**Please tell me what you think :D**


End file.
